Stories of a Queen and her Superhero
by katiekat784
Summary: A series of prompts centered around the daily life of Cat Grant and Kara Danvers
1. Jealousy is Beneath You

**Summary:** Kara gets jealous when she sees someone flirting with Cat in her office, even though it really isn't what it looks like.

 **Prompt:** "If you were trying to make me jealous, you succeeded."

 **Note:** Part 3 in my Supecat Drabbles Series

* * *

Jealousy Is Beneath You

"If you were trying to make me jealous, you succeeded." She heard the younger blonde say, as she stepped into the office.

"That wasn't my intention." She sighed, putting the article she was reading down. "Although, I didn't think you had it in you."

Kara sat down on the couch, across from her. "I know. I should probably apologize to him."

"Don't bother." She said, dismissively and moved closer to Kara. "I wasn't trying to make you jealous but he was baiting you."

Kara leaned into the other woman, the steady rhythm of her heartbeat calming her. It had been a rough day for the both of them. They had gotten into their first fight at work. Kara had come into the office to find someone flirting and kissing Cat's cheek in her office and she went a little overboard. Kara knew that it was unreciprocated and that Cat would never cheat on her but the rational part of her brain had stopped working. She ended up yelling at the guy and claiming Cat as hers. When the guy left, they had gotten into a fight about being unprofessional at work. They spent the day mad at each other until, James forced them to talk to each other. Even though it was resolved with an apology and explanation, Kara still wanted order takeout and cuddle up to Cat while they watched one of the trashy reality television show that the older blonde loved so much.

"Does the D.E.O need you tonight?" Cat asked as she ran her fingers through Kara's hair.

"Not tonight," she mumbled, the feel of Cat's fingers massaging her scalp made her close her eyes.

"Good," she said, sighing. "Because I was thinking, that you come over tonight and we order Chinese. Carter still wants a rematch."

"I bet he does. The kid's good but he knows that he can't defeat the master." She said, laughing.

She couldn't see it but she felt Cat roll her eyes. "I don't understand you two. Carter's so shy and uncompetitive at everything and you have trouble speaking up but place a board game in front of the two of you and suddenly you turn unrecognizable."

"Hey," she said defensively. "Settlers of Catan is not just any board game, it's the board game. Speaking of, we should probably head home."

"In a minute, I'm quite comfortable." She said softly, as she pulled Kara closer. "For what it's worth, I really am sorry. I didn't think that he would show up again."

"It's okay," She yawned. "Although, the next time your ex husband decides to come into town and tries to steal you away from me, warn me first."

She shook her head slightly, a smile on her face. "Noted."


	2. Unconquerable

**Summary:** Cat never met a fear she couldn't conquer. Until she heard the words that shattered her world.

 **Prompt:** "You really have no idea, do you?"

 **Note:** Part 3 in my Supercat Drabbles Series

* * *

Unconquerable

Cat Grant had never been afraid of much. Even when she was younger, she knew that she could face whatever life threw at her. And the things that scared her, well that's what therapy was for. She's always had a solution to a problem, even when she was a kid. That was one of the few good things about having a mother like Katherine Grant. She pushed and pushed until Cat had no choice but to come up with solutions and answers. She learned how to fix her own problems, or at least try to fix them.

When Cat was twelve, Tommy Dallas stuck a spider in her lunch box because she wouldn't give him her snack during recess. He did that everyday for two weeks and even though she was never able to catch him, she knew with every fiber in her being that it was him. So, a couple of days later during class Tommy's pens suddenly kept running out of ink or somehow leaking in his pencil case. This lasted for an entire month.

In tenth grade, she found out that Ashley Merlon always copied her tests. And because this was a reoccurring thing, if she spoke to anyone about it she had the possibility of getting expelled. That and a couple of Ashley's friends had threated to beat her up if she told anyone. So, when the next one came, she made sure that all of the answers were in plain view. And just when it came time to hand the test in, she switched all of her answers to the right ones.

Her ex husband decided that spending time with his twenty-two year old secretary was more important than his son's National Science and Mathematics' Quiz semi finals, or coming to any of his Drama performances. So, she made sure that his reputation for further promotions was tarnished and he somehow ended up on the no-fly list for a while. There wasn't a thing that she couldn't conquer. Well, except for her fear of flying but her therapist said that had more to do with her inability to relinquish control. Besides, she had almost worked through it. She was prepared for anything life threw at her, or at least she thought she was. But when Supergirl pulled her aside that Tuesday morning, nothing could prepare her for the crippling fear she felt.

"Supergirl, nice of you to drop by." She said smiling when she saw the superhero land on her balcony.

The smile faded when she turned to Cat with wide eyes. "You really have no idea, do you?"

Her whole world shattered when she heard the Kryptonian's words. "Carter's been kidnapped."


	3. A Slip of the Tongue

**Summary:** Kara can't seem to figure out why people are staring at her.

 **Prompt:** "You really have no idea, do you?"

 **Note:** Part 3 in my Supercat Drabbles series.

* * *

A Slip of the Tongue

She had just come back from a mission with the D.E.O. She had been at the Gala for ten minutes and she could feel everyone staring at her. At first, she thought that maybe she was still in her supersuit or that her dress wasn't zipped up properly. She had promised Cat-Miss Grant that she would be at the black-tie fundraiser and that she wouldn't be late. Well, she accomplished one out of the two. When she got there Cat-Miss Grant looked as if she was about to scold her but instead she had noted that she cleaned up nice and should dress more like an adult at work.

Separating Kara from Supergirl had become increasingly difficult for her. Supergirl was able to call her Cat, Kara wasn't. Over the past couple of months, they had grown closer but she was still Kiera to the other woman and Kara couldn't seem to stop calling her Cat. It was only in her head but she knew that one day she'd slip up and end up scrambling for an explanation.

"Why are they staring? Do I have something in my teeth? You would tell me if I'm having a wardrobe malfunction, right?" Kara tried to examine herself.

Kara could've sworn that she heard her laughing as she placed a hand on her arm. "Relax Keira, you're fine."

She squinting her eyebrows as Cat handed he a glass of champagne. "Then why are they staring?"

"You really have no idea, do you?" Cat sighed and took a sip of her drink. "You look hot."

Kara's eyes widened and Cat corrected herself. "Uh, they think you look hot."

"Really?" She asked, shocked. "I think you've made a mistake."

"Don't play coy." She raised her eyebrows. "You really don't see it."

Kara shrugged, "I mean I don't think that I'm ugly or anything. I'm just… plain, normal."

She felt herself blush when she heard Cat whisper. "No, you're beautiful."

"You know Cat, I think they're mostly staring at you though." She immediately shut her mouth and cursed herself for the slip up.

"Cat?" She questioned with a raise of her eyebrows.

"M-miss Grant I'm sorry. I-," Cat stopped her.

"I didn't say you couldn't call me Cat, I just..." She paused. "I'm surprised that's all."

Kara smiled slightly, a confidence building inside her. "Does that mean you'll start calling me Kara because I know that you're aware Kiera is not my actual name?"

She could've sworn she saw a mischievous gleam in the other woman's eyes. "We'll see."


	4. Burning Secrets

**Summary:** When the building catches on fire, Kara has no choice but to reveal herself to the one person she really didn't want to.

 **Prompt:** "You've got some serious explaining to do."

 **Note:** Part 3 in my Supercat Drabbles series

* * *

Burning Secrets

"Kiera, I was looking for you. I shouldn't have to go looking for my assistant. She should be where I am, assisting." Cat scolded, as she motioned for Kara to walk with her.

"Sorry," she said, scrambling to get the papers in order as they were walking. "I uh…had a personal issue that I needed to take care of."

"Mhm," For a small human, Cat sure knew how to be intimidating. "Personal issue. What exactly was so pressing that you've now made me ten minutes late to my meeting?"

"Actually, we're not late and isn't the whole meaning of personal well…personal?" Kara blurted before she could stop herself.

Kara closed her eyes and mentally slapped herself. It had been a long week and Kara wasn't exactly in the best of moods. She had been working overtime to help Lucy run the D.E.O and try to help Alex and J'on. Doing that plus her Supergirl duties and being Kara was proving to be a little more difficult than she wanted to admit.

Instead of her sarcastic remark, she felt Cat's eyes on her. "Are you… okay?"

Kara sighed, wishing that the elevator would swallow her up. There was a lot she could handle but Cat pressing her wasn't one of them. It certainly wasn't helping that the elevator seemed to stop working.

"Why aren't we moving?" Cat noticed that they were still on the top floor.

Kara heard it a second before she felt it. Her mind didn't have time to process, only react. The alarms went off and Kara smelt the fire burning in the building as the elevator lurched. "Cat!"

"I'm okay." She said leaning into Kara's touch. "What's happening?"

"I-" Kara struggled but knew that they were more important. "There's a fire in the building and it's spreading. I'll get us out."

"Kiera, I know you want to be a superhero but-" The words died in her throat as Kara took off her glasses and ripped open her shirt to reveal her supersuit. "Well, I'll be dammed. You've got some serious explaining to do."

"I know and we'll talk but right now I've got to get you to safety." Kara grunted as she pried the elevator doors open.

A few hours later, Cat heard a knocking at her door. "Kara?"

"Hi, can I come in?" At Cat's expression, she continued. "Figured the front door would be better."

"Everyone okay?" Despite what most people thought of her, she really did care about the others in the building.

"As well as they can be." She said, stepping into the room. "Only minor injuries. As for your building…"

"I know, I saw on the news." She took a sip of her drink. "So, Supergirl. I knew it, I couldn't explain it but I knew it. Although how did you do that trick with the two of you in the same room?"

"Let's just say I had help from a friend." She revealed as she followed Cat to the couch.

"Mhm," She squinted her eyes and Kara knew where this conversation was going. "And who exactly might this friend of yours be?"

"This isn't an interview." She snapped. "This is an explanation because we were stuck in an elevator and I didn't have a choice."

"I know, I'm just… curious." Seeing the other woman's expression, she continued. "I swear Kara, I'm not going to reveal you to the world. I meant it when Livewire attacked, there's a lot I don't know about you. All I want to do is get to know you, the real you."

Kara stared at her for a moment. She knew Cat, a lot better than she wanted to admit. She had studied her over the years and tried to figure her out. She never thought that she would need to put what she had leaned about Cat this much to the test. One of the many things Alex taught her was to trust her gut. And maybe it was reckless optimism or maybe she just needed to be able to believe in Cat but something told her that it was going to be okay.

So with a small smile on her face, she held out her hand for the other woman. "Hi I'm Kara Zor-El, from a planet called Krypton."

"Catherine Grant," she said, shaking the Kryptonian's hand. "Nice to meet you."


End file.
